swuechofandomcom-20200214-history
Verticalis
citation Princis. 1963. In Hanström, Brinck & Rudebeck Ed.. South African Animal Life. Results of the Lund University Expedition in 1950-1951 9:73>> D.verticalis Burmeister 45, D. verticalis Burmeister (Abb. 66) SYNONYMIK Perisphaeria (Deropeltis) verticalis Burmeister 1838, p. 486. excl. syn. Deropeltis verticalis Brunner v.W 1865, p. 244. -- Saussure 1895, p. 78. 7. Kirby 1904. p. 176. m. irrtümlicherweise unter Oxyhaloa ileusta synonymisiert. Perisphaeria verticalis Walker 1868, p. 116, mit Fragezeichen unter erythrocephala gestellt. -- Kirby 1904, p. 145, 2, irrtümlicherweise unter erythrocephala synonymisiert. -- Id. 1904, p. 176, irrtümlicherweise unter Oxyhaloa densta synonymisiert. -- Shelford 1910, p. 39. --Id. 1910a, p. 20, mit Fragezeichen unter erythrocephala gestellt. Deropeltis btirmeisteri Saussure 1895. p. 77, 9, syn. nov. --Kirby 1904, p. 145, irrtümlicherweise unter erythrocephala synonymisiert. -- Shelford 1910, p. 39. --Id. 1910, p. 20. Locus typicus: Kapprovinz, Cape Point, Nature Reserve, hiermit gewählt. --Die Typen (f.m) von verticalis sind im Zoologischen Museum der Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin nicht mehr vorhanden. Zwar befindet sich dort ein Männchen von erythrocephala, das als Typus von verticalis bezeichnet ist, es entspricht aber ganz und gar nicht der Originalbeschreibung und kann also nicht als Typus von verticalis anerkannt werden. Es handelt sich dabei ollen-bar um eine unzulässige spätere Ersetzung des verschollenen Belegmateriales. BESCHREIBUNG Obwohl das Belegmaterial von verticalis verschollen ist, so stimmt doch das vorhandene Material so gut mit Burmeisters Beschreibung überein. dass das Mysterium von verticalis nun als gelöst angesehen werden kann. Saussure nahm an, dass die beiden von Burmeister beschriebenen Geschlechter zwei verschiedene Arten repräsentieren, und schlug für das Weibchen den Namen D. hurmeisteri vor. Diese Annahme entbehrt jedoch jeder Grundlage und muss als reine Spekulation abgelehnt werden. Somit ist der Name D. hurmeisteri als Synonym von verticalis einzuziehen. Kopf und Beine sind bei verticalis rötlichbraun bis rötlichgelb. Pronotum des Männchens ist im allgemeinen wie bei intermedia, die Vorder- und Hinterflügel sind aber verkürzt und reichen höchstens bis zum 5. Tergit. Ozellarflecke nahezu kreisrund (m.), dicht neben dem entsprechenden Auge liegend, oder sehr klein (f). mehr als um sein Durchmesser von dem entsprechenden Auge entfernt. Die hinteren Metatarsi länger als (m.) oder etwa ebenso lang (f.) wie die übrigen Tarsaiglieder zusammen; ihre Pulvillcn klein, etwa 1/3 der distalen Hölfte der Unterseite des Gliedes bedeckend. Das Weibchen im übrigen wie abgebildet (Abb. 66). Körperlänge: m,12-16 mm. f.12-19 mm; Pronotumlänge: m. 2.8-3 mm, f.3,2-3.8 mm; Pronotumbreite: m.4,6-5 mm, f.4.8-5,8 mm; Elytrenlänge: .m. 4,5-5,5 mm. 翻译 DESCRIPTION Although the evidence is material missing from verticalis, yet true, the existing material so well with Burmeister's description. that the mystery may be solved by verticalis now considered. Saussure assumed that represent the two families described by Burmeister two different species, and suggested the name for the female D. hurmeisteri. This assumption no basis and must be rejected as pure speculation. Thus the name as a synonym of D. hurmeisteri verticalis must be withdrawn. Head and legs are reddish brown to reddish verticalis in yellow. Pronotum of the male is generally as for international media, the front and rear wings are shortened and rich but at most until 5 Tergite. Ozellarflecke nearly circular (center), lying close to the corresponding eye, or very small (f). more than the diameter of the corresponding eye removed. The posterior metatarsi longer than (male) or about as long (f.) as the other Tarsaiglieder together; Pulvillcn their small, about 1 / 3 of the distal Hölfte covering the underside of the limb. The female in the other as shown (Fig. 66). Height: m from 0.12 to 16 mm. F.12-19 mm; Pronotumlänge: m. 2.8-3 mm, f.3 0.2 to 3 .8 mm; Pronotumbreite: m.4 0.6 to 5 mm, f.4.8-5, 8 mm; Elytrenlänge: m.. 4.5-5.5 mm.